


2000 Light Years Away

by EnviousHera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben :) what :) is :) u :) doin :), Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cheerleader Rey (Star Wars), Cheerleaders, Creepy Luke, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dark, Dark Reylo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Dorky Ben Solo, Drugging, F/M, High School, Insanity, Jealousy, Just for the Giggles, Kidnapping, Kissing, Like dark dark, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Obsessive Kylo Ren, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Ben Solo, Recreational Drug Use, Rey has no idea, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sleep assault, Smart Rey, Social Anxiety, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong Rey (Star Wars), Suicidal Thoughts, Summer Jobs, Summer Love, Summer Nights, Summer Vacation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violent sexual fantasies, Virgin Ben Solo, anon prompt via tumblr, creepy fluffy and twisted feelings, deep down in that dahhhhk wadda, extremely religious ben solo, heart broken ben solo, held captive, hooking up at work, this isnt how love works ben, where are all the adults?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera
Summary: A strongly religious, and socially inept Ben Solo has a major crush on the head cheerleader, Rey.As luck would have it, they both end up getting jobs at the library. Their friendship grows, and eventually leads to a few hooking up sessions.However, when summer ends and senior year begins, Rey doesn't show Ben any attention - apparently having forgotten the whole thing. And to top it all off, she's now dating Poe Dameron, basketball champion.But Ben won't give up until he has what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW self harm, suicidal thoughts, casual weed smoking 
> 
> via my very first anon Tumblr prompt! weeee!  
> I'd love some more, so drop me prompts, pretty please! 
> 
> @boogerzomaley
> 
>  
> 
> the chapters are gonna be long bc the chapter count is gonna be low

Well... It's the last day of school for my junior year. 

I'm watching Rey walking to her car. It's an old purple Toyota, I like maybe... A 1998? 

Anyways, she's wearing these high waisted, acid washed jean shorts and a white tank top that is cut high enough to see her belly button ring. I love how tan she is... She has... It's like _golden_ skin and she uses that highlighter stuff to add to her ethereal glow. 

And gosh, she really does _glow_.

I'm trying to suck it all in, keep my memories as bright as I can since I won't be seeing her until after summer break. It sucks... It sucks a lot. It makes my heart hurt and my hands shake. I can't stand the idea of not seeing her glide through the halls, smiling and twirling around in her cheer outfit on Fridays. 

It's torture, but it's what God does to test us all. Everyone has their hardships. That's what my preacher says, and I believe him. God tests his followers more than anyone because we have to prove ourselves to reach the pearly gates. 

But right now I'm a black cloud of sadness, and it's raining down all the ugly and gross feelings of depression... The antidepressants and ativan I'm forced to take can't help me out of this slump. It's swallowing me whole and I can't breathe. 

That's why when I finally get home to my Uncle Luke's small house, I go right to the bathroom to pull apart my razor and slash across my thighs. The stinging sensation brings me some joy, and I know God appreciates my pain. It humanizes me, purifies me. 

I also just really like when it hurts... I like it more than really anything else. Probably more than it feels to starve or put my fist through the dry wall. 

Uncle Luke was always trying to calm me down, but when I get angry I can't control myself. He's gotten hurt the few times he's tried to get in my warpath so now he locks himself away and drinks White Russians all day and night. That's a sin, but I can't waste time trying to save him. That's not my fight. 

It does makes me feel bad but I really can't help that he's afraid of me. It's the fury of God, and God uses me as he needs. I drag the razor across my thigh harder while I think about it, and then I don't feel so bad. Instead, I feel a light high. That's kind of how I feel when I see Rey: a buzzing ball of electricity. 

Luckily, I won't be trapped in the tiny house all summer, wasting away while playing video games, waiting for Sunday worship. I got a job at the itsy, bitsy local library this summer, and I start tomorrow afternoon. I'm gonna save all my money to get a car so I drive around... Maybe passed Rey's nice, big house a couple times a day, hopefully catching her washing her car in her bathing suit and I could see her hard nipples through her top and - _No._

I slash my thigh again, punishing myself for those bad, sexual thoughts. That's not right. Bad, bad Ben. 

I have a more tame fantasy about pretending to have car troubles so I'd have an excuse to go knock on her door and ask for help. She takes shop at school so she'd show me how to fix stuff and we'd drink lemonade and tell jokes and fall in love. 

I sigh. My imagination is both a blessing and a curse. 

But mostly a curse; I can't control my sexual desires towards her and it makes me sick. 

I fall asleep early after taking my sleep medication with my headphones in, listening to AMSR. I _love_ the tingles. My favorite is the personal attention role plays and there's one girl who sounds kind of like Rey and I fall asleep to her after I masturbate. I pray afterwards, and sometimes whip my back with my leather belt, but even then I can't help but imagine its Rey hurting me. 

I don't know why, but I would love for her to hurt me and cleanse my spirit. 

It's the little things in life that keep me from slitting my wrists or swallowing all of my meds, though. Little things I cling to. I think it's also my morbid curiosity that keeps me around... I need to see if my dreams will come true, and Rey will talk to me. 

_Please God, please let my dreams come true._

_Please._

 

The next morning, I skip breakfast and adorn my usual button up white shirt and black slacks. It's warm out, but the sleeves are short. I ride my bike to the library, a little excited to start as soon as possible. But I'm early like always, and Mr. Calrissian has asked me to wait until it's exactly noon to sign in. I pull out my notebook and doodle for awhile, growing a little bored. I check my watch to see it's only 11:36am, and I sigh. 

And then I hear loud hip hop music blasting from a car pulling up front. I glance up, not all that interested at first, until I see that it's _Rey's_ purple car. 

My heart stops. 

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! 

Oh. My. Gosh! 

I can't look away now, watching her park a little crooked. She has on aviator sunglasses with her hair in three buns and I watch as she puts a tiny, clear pipe to her lips and lights it. She coughs as she exhales smoke, fanning her hands around. She sprays perfume everywhere and pulls down the visor to apply extra lip gloss. She dances around a little while she sips her Starbucks drink, singing loudly to what I think is Beyonce. 

She turns her car off when the song is over and gets out, walking towards the door. She catches me staring so I pull up my notebook to try and look inconspicuous, but it's too late; she's walking right up to me and I'm already sweating profusely. What do I say?! 

"Hey... Do you work here?" she asks. 

Ahhhh, her voice is musical. I clear my throat. "Uhh.. Yeah. Yeah I do."

She smoothes her light blue tee shirt and smiles. "Do you start at noon, too?"

Too? As in...? Oh my gosh. No way. No _way!_

"Ye-yeah. Noon." I'm so nervous I might drop dead. 

She laughs like what I said is really funny. It makes me laugh a little, too, breathlessly. "Well shouldn't we... Like, go in?"

"Ah, uh, no. Mr. Calrissian told me to wait out here... Til he's ready."

"Oh." She stares at me for a moment and then shrugs. "Well then I'll kick it with you til he's ready, I guess."

She takes a seat next to me on the bench and I'm going to explode like sweaty hydrogen bomb. 

She extends her hand towards me. "I'm Reychelle, but I go by Rey."

"I know, we go to school together. Ben Solo."

I take her hand in my damp, sweaty palm and she squeezes lightly. I instantly imagine what her soft hand would feel like around my penis. I cringe - no! Don't think like that, you gross pervert. She's a _lady_... She doesn't do things like that, Ben... She's waiting for marriage, you idiot.

_Shame on you!_

I realize too late that I'm still holding her hand in mine so I retract it away quickly. She laughs again like I'm funny. She's so bubbly and happy, I absolutely adore it. I want to absorb her positive waves into myself and float on the same cloud as her. 

We sit in silence for awhile and she kicks her feet because she's a little short, a lot shorter than I am. It's adorable. She's at least several inches shorter, and I stare at the ground while I think about how perfect she would be for piggy back rides at the carnival. I smile to myself like a fool. She's also perfect height to pick up and hold her against a wall while I slip my hard -

Mr. Calrissian pops his head out then, and beckons us inside to start training. I'm disgusted with myself. Why can't I control my brain?! Argh! 

He goes over alphabetizing the books, how to check out and check in books, when our lunch break is, etc. It's all super easy, but he seems to take it very seriously so I try to as well, even though I'm struggling with all my might not to stare at Rey's beautiful, slender throat. It evokes weird ideas that make my cheeks burn and my penis fill with blood. 

_...and my hand would fit around it perfectly... I could feel her pulse pumping, strong and vibrant just like her... perhaps tighten my grasp and watch her face turn different colors..._

The day is slow and torturous, yet somehow not long enough. 

Mr. Calrissian leaves us alone around 2pm, eager to get home to his wife Ellethree, handing me the keys for lock up at 8pm, _promptly_. He offered me this job because he was good friends with my dad before he died but he doesn't seem too thrilled with Rey's constant giggles and careless attitude. However, she's still very polite and sweet so I don't understand. We only exchange a few words through the day after Lando leaves and I hang on to every single one, storing them away for later. 

At the end of our shift, I lock up appropriately while Rey hangs back and watches. It makes me really nervous and my hands are still slightly shaking. 

"So... What are you up to tonight?" She asks as we walk down the steps to the parking lot. 

I try to keep nonchalant and shrug. "Probably play Halo or something. What about you?"

"Ugh, nothing, probably. All my friends are busy or whatever. Fuckin' lame, honestly. Did you drive here? I don't see your car..."

I cringe. "No, uh. I don't have... I don't have a, uh car... I rode my bike." 

She stares at my bike for a moment and then me. "Are you like, Mormon or something? Is that why you wear the shirt and black pants... And ride a bike?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm Southern Baptist; Christian."

She nods absent mindedly. "Oh. Cool... So you wanna go grab a shake or something? I'll drive."

I balk at her. Oh my gosh... Milkshakes with Rey?! Thank you, God! Thank you! 

"Yea-yeah! That'd be great!"

I can't contain my excitement... I know I sound like such a nerd but I don't even care. 

She laughs and we get into her car. 

She takes a hit out of the glass pipe, and the smell is odd - I know I've smelled it before at school but I don't know what it is. Tabacco, maybe? 

"What is that stuff?" I ask when she's finished coughing roughly. 

She sets it down and begins backing up, laughing again. I never really thought my self as funny, but I'm glad she thinks I am. 

"Are you serious, Ben? It's pot."

A little piece of me dies. Drugs? My sweet Rey does drugs? No... 

"But... That's illegal." I mutter. 

She shrugs. "Hey, it comes out of the ground, you know? It's a plant. I don't think that makes it bad. It makes you feel good... You've never tried it before?"

I guess that makes sense... Yeah, she's kind of right. Drugs are chemical creations, man made. A plant can't be all that bad. God made plants. 

"No, I haven't."

She fiddled with the radio, barely paying attention to the road. 

"You don't have any friends, huh?"

The question burned me. "Ah, no... I'm kind of a loser."

Rey frowns. "Don't think like that. You're not a loser, Ben. You're just... An acquired taste. Like beer. Or sushi."

I smile wide. "Thank you." 

 

The night flies by, mostly spent with me watching her eat more food than I've ever seen anybody eat. She asks me a lot of questions, answering the few I can get in between hers. She talks a lot, and I love it because even with French fries in her mouth, it's still my favorite sound in the world. Even more than gospel music. 

She drops me off at my house, promising me she'll pick me up before work so she can have company. I all but forget my bike, so excited she wants to hang out even more than just at work. We even exchanged phone numbers! 

She waits to leave until I've unlocked the door, and I see her light up her pipe again and cough before pulling off quickly, waving out the window. 

I collapse onto my bed and burst into tears of pure joy. I'm pushed over the brim when I get a text message from Rey ten minutes later. 

**Rey: hey Ben be ready around 1130 ok ??**

I cover my face with my pillow and kick my feet about as I yell into it excitedly. 

 

_I can't believe it... Thank you, God! Thank you, Jesus! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendships grow, feelings get more intense

We've fallen into a bit of a routine, and I couldn't be happier. 

Rey picks me up 10:30am now instead of 11:30am so we can grab something to eat on our lunch break. Today it's some sandwiches from the deli in the grocery store. It's fun being seen with Rey in public because it feels like people finally notice me. I know having an ego is sinful, but I lightly dip my toes in for a moment at a time. 

I know better than to get lost in it. God's fury is unmatched, and I don't want to do anything else that upsets him. I know my admiration for Rey is already toeing a line for Him. 

_Thou Shalt Not Worship False Idols._

But my Rey is definitely something of a true idol: she gives her change to homeless people, even sometimes buys them food and she's also every nice to children and even helps them find good books. 

Her megawatt smile works wonders on everyone, but on me more than anyone else. 

That's all it takes for me to do anything she asks - just a smile and I'm suddenly carrying huge piles of books or vacuuming the entire library or covering her for a double break in her car. That's okay, though. I don't need breaks. I like to power through and get things done. But Rey is more laid back, more of a people's person. 

That's why we work so well together, in more than the literal sense. 

We're soulmates. 

 

Today was another easygoing day, hardly anyone came in. It's been almost a month since we started and we move around each other so naturally. It's like God has our paths set to be move around each other, our red string of destiny intertwined, stitched us together for eternity. I whistle gospel while I organize the returned books and Rey sits crisscross on the table behind me. She's texting on her phone when suddenly she groans loudly, spooking me a bit. 

"Ugh! I'm so fucking _boreddddd_ , Ben!" She's using that whiney voice I love. It makes my heart feel like putty in her hands. 

I chuckle lightly while I keep up my work. Well... It's actually supposed to be her job, but she wanted to text her friends. I get it, though: I'd want to talk to my friends too if I had any. She sure does swear a lot when it's just us, but I know it's because she feels comfortable with me. She even stopped using the Lord's name in vain around me without me asking. She's just really thoughtful. 

She slides off the table and sits down next to me instead. She smells like sweet peaches from her perfume and a little bit of pot. I've been around her enough to know the smell now. Sometimes when she smokes in the car with me, I start to feel a little funny but she says that it's a 'contact high', whatever that means. I don't really follow most of the phrases she uses but I love to listen to her speak anyways 

Rey watches me with her chin propped up in her fist, her elbow on her thigh. She's wearing a pretty green, vintage spaghetti strap shirt and black, high waisted jeans. She's also wearing one of those chokers, a black one, and her hair is in two buns on her head. My grip on the book I'm holding tightens enough it almost hurts while I stare at her. 

She's so gorgeous it makes me sick and dizzy. 

I don't know what it is exactly, but sometimes I get these weird flashes in my head of me doing violent things to her, mostly choking her and I don't understand why. 

I'd never hurt Rey...

She's God's greatest creation. 

"Here. Let me help you so we can get out of here sooner."

Rey tries to take the book out of my hand, but my grasp is still tight. She yanks on it a bit and then laughs. 

"Uhhh... Solo? Earth to Solo?" She pretends to knock on my head like a door. "Are you gonna let me help you or not?"

I blink back into reality. 

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Rey. Here you go."

She laughs while she shakes her head and gets to her knees to help me finish up. I get lost again, watching her lean and tan body stretch and arch to put things in their appropriate places. I can feel my penis growing hard and it makes me feel ashamed. I have to chastise myself constantly. 

_No! Rey is a lady. Stop sexualizing her._

I dig my nails in into my palms until I feel a little blood and bite my lip. This isn't helping my shameful erection at all. I stand up suddenly, startling Rey. 

"I uh... I need to use the restroom. Excuse me."

I practically run away and lock the door behind me. I need to take care of this, and rid myself of these thoughts. 

They're not right. 

They're _sinful_.

Bad. Bad. Bad. 

I bite my lip as I unbuckle my pants and drop them and my underwear to my knees. I pull out my phone and bring up the gallery of pictures I've taken of her while she isn't paying attention. 

"Please forgive me, God..." I whisper as I wrap my palm around my hard and throbbing member. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I repeat over and over as I jerk myself off faster, staring at the candid photos I've stolen of her. I'm such a creep.

Images flash through my mind at break-neck speeds: Rey bent over on her hands and knees in her cheer uniform. Rey touching her breasts, licking her lips, moaning my name. Rey rubbing herself against my thigh and begging for my to touch her. Rey choking with my hands wrapped around her tiny, slender throat. Rey crying and trying to fight me off of her. 

The last thought seems to stick and I orgasm hard, moaning as I bite my lip again. White, hot and sticky cum shoots out onto the floor. The last image is of Rey licking it up and telling me thank you. 

I'm a sick man.

I pick up my pants with shaking hands and fall against the door, sweaty and spent. I should feel ashamed but I don't. Instead I feel 100 times better. I shaking wipe the sweat from my brow and go to clean up my dirty mess from the floor and wash my hands. 

The face I see staring back at me in the mirror is almost a stranger. I'm still pale, but I feel stronger. I look like a man, not just some dorky teenager. 

My lips twitch into a smile as the image of Rey crying shoots through my brain again. How sweet. How sweet indeed... 

 

Rey and I are parked outside of my house, and she's talking about some article she watched on Snapchat. Music is playing in the background, a song I only recognize because Rey listens to the same 6 or so songs on repeat, but I'm too busy staring at her as always. The green and blue dashboard lights make her seem even more angelic than usual. 

She uses her hands a lot while she talks, animated like a masterpiece come to life. 

She takes another hit off her pipe and coughs and coughs. I hand her the juice I bought for her earlier and she gulps it down, some spilling down her chin. She wipes it off thoughtlessly and leans back in her seat, closing her eyes and humming to the music for a little while. 

I relax a bit too, feeling a little funny again with all the marijuana smoke in the car. 'Contact high' or whatever she calls it. I close my eyes as well and listen to her soft humming. It's absolutely magical. I wish I could just carry her around in my pocket for safe keeping and calming me down. My little worry rock. 

Although, I haven't felt the need to slice at my thighs since we started working together so maybe her magic has rubbed off on me already. 

I hear her chair squeaking, and when I open my eyes, she's nearly an inch away from my face. I freeze on instinct and just stare back, confused. 

Her eyes are hooded but still intense on my face. She glances down at lips and suddenly, without warning, she's kissing me. 

Rey. 

Is. 

Kissing. 

Me. 

I'm still frozen in shock when she pulls away. 

Wait... No! 

"I'm sorry - I just thought you liked me and-"

I grabbed her face and pulled her back towards me, crushing our lips together again. 

It's bliss! It's wonderful! There are no words! 

She gasps against my lips and she licks my bottom lip, coaxing me to let her slip her tongue in my mouth. 

_Oh... Oh!_

Our tongue slide against each other and she tastes sweet like the juice and my hands are in her hair and then her waist and without thinking, I'm grabbing her lovely, big butt. 

Her finger nails glide across the top of my scalp and I groan - I can't help it - because her touch is like a live wire that's setting my skin on fire and I can't think, I can't really even _breathe_ properly -

Rey pushes me back and settles back into her seat and I'm left leaning towards her, feeling more hungry than I've ever felt before in my entire damned, pathetic life. 

She laughs breathlessly and fixes her hair. 

"Wow... I didn't expect you to be such a good kisser, Ben."

I lick my lips and slowly sit back. 

"I never... I mean, I never thought... I never tried... I - I - ?"

She pats my shoulder. "I figured, it's okay." She sighs. "That was really nice, Ben. Sorry to just... Spring that on you."

"No, no! No! It was... It was great. Thank you." I whisper softly. 

Rey smiles shyly and looks up from under her long eyelashes. "You do like me, right Ben?"

I nod immediately. "Yes, yes, so much."

She giggles. "Good. I think I like you, too, Ben. You're interesting. I'm glad we get to be friends and work together." She looks right at me as she says, "I noticed your tented pants earlier, too. Were you thinking of me in the bathroom?" She bites her lip and raises and eyebrow. 

I just stare, mortified. 

_Oh no... Oh no... She knows..._

She giggles again and shakes her head. "Its no big deal, Solo. Anyways, better get going... Lots to do. I'll see you in the AM?"

I nod quickly as I open the door and clumsily fall out of the car. 

"Text ya!" She calls as she drives away. 

I stand in the front yard and watch her turn down the street, her rear lights disappearing into the dark night. 

I stare down at my hands and grin, big and wide. 

_I **touched** her... _

_And **she** touched **me**. _

_She **kissed** me!_

I fell on my bed and listened to my heart race so fast it made me dizzy. 

My phone buzzes and I snatch it up immediately. 

**Rey💙:**

**1:43AM  
goodnight ben 💞 our little secret ok 😉 ? **

 

I instantly go back into the gallery on my phone of Rey as my other snakes down my pants. 

 

_Thank you, God! I knew you'd forgive me!_


	3. Chapter 3

The summer was drawing to a close soon, so Rey and I were left alone without much to do except talk. 

Or kiss. 

Rey pushed me up against a wall in the library and pulled my hair to make me lean down into her kiss. My hands were a _little_ bit more experienced now, this being our sixth make out session. I loved grabbing her butt and feeling how slim her waist was. It was a sensory overload as always and it would leave me with an aching erection that would last all day. 

Today was somehow harder than the last few times since Rey was wearing a very short skirt. I caught a glimpse of her panties when she bent over to pick something up. They were pink and cotton. My mouth ran dry and my blood rushed elsewhere as she turned around and winked at me. 

Rey yanked on my hair again and whispered, "Hey, pick me up."

I followed her orders, never once daring to tell her no. 

She wrapped her legs around my hips, grinding her hot... pussy... Against my erection and it was actually helping me get closer to cumming. Would she like that if I did? Should I ask? What if it grosses her out? It was taking a lot of serious concentration to keep it together. 

"Put me against the wall." She murmured while she sucked on my earlobe and thrust her hips against me. 

No need to tell me twice. 

I placed my hands on her thighs and mimicked her motions, groans and moans quietly singing throughout the empty library. It was hard to breathe and it seemed like Rey was very bit as thrilled as I was to be touching, kissing... Her little breathy moans made my stomach tighten and do flips. 

I could be smited right here and be happy for it. 

Rey had one hand around the back of my neck for support as the other slid down her body, directly leading to -

I stopped everything to watch her. 

She rubbed her fingers against her... her pussy... And licked her lips. A moment later her fingers slid into her panties and made tiny circle motions. I was beyond mesmerized. Oh wow...

"Take me... Take me to the table." She moaned. 

I hurriedly set her down and watched the show she put on for me. It was dirty. It was wrong. It was obscene. It was immoral. It was bad. 

But oh, wasn't it so good?

Yes. God yes, it was. 

She took off her panties and tossed them to me. I caught them without looking away from her, much more entranced by seeing this most secret part of her body. I knew what we were doing was wrong, that God would be mad at me for what I was allowing Rey to do. 

I couldn't find it in me to care really, at all. 

She spread her golden legs to me, rubbing herself and muffling her little cries of pleasure. Then she pushed two fingers inside herself and I became dizzy, like there was no more blood left in my brain. My dick was throbbing and it was past uncomfortable, it was demanding attention. 

But that wouldn't be polite while she giving me so much. 

I watched her thrust her hips and her fingers appear and disappear, her pussy growing wetter and wetter. I gulped back on my saliva, wishing I could taste her. 

Her eyes rolled back and she whimpered my name. 

"B... Ben..." 

My cock twitched painfully and I slowed inched forward, not sure where to look; it was too much to take in. Sensory overload. 

But I inched forward still, boldly placing my sweaty hands on her soft thighs. Her eyes opened a little and she smirked. 

"Use your tongue, daddy."

My breathing hitched. 

"S-say it again."

She smiled and took her fingers from herself and licked them while I nearly passed out. Oh, God. 

"Daddy... Daddy touch me, please? Please daddy?" Her voice was a lighter higher pitched, a slight whine to it while she moved her hips all about. 

This girl was gonna be the damn near end of me. 

I'd watched videos of this, in the dark of my room, alone. But I'd never... Never had the opportunity... To... To... I licked my lips and l slowly swiped my tongue up from where her fingers had been and around where she had been circling... The clitoris, I think...? 

The tip of my tongue nudged her clit up and down slowly. She tasted good, different... I did another long swipe, and another. My tongue dipped into her wet, hot core and her fingers took over her clit again, her moaning growing louder. 

"Oh, fuck daddy. Oh fuck. Fuck my me with your fucking tongue..."

I blushed at all her cursing but spread her open and dipped my tongue into her soft wetness, groaning when I felt her start to tighten. I knew what this meant:

She was going to orgasm, because of _me_. 

Suddenly she wrapped her thighs around my head, smashing my face into her completely, not being able to breathe. She cried out and pulled on my hair, grinding herself on my face as she came, hard. She fell back on the table while she panted wildly but made no move to let me free. 

I didn't mind though. Death by suffocation like this would be just fine with me. 

Eventually she did let me go, and I gasped a little. Her wetness was all over my lips and nose and face but I loved it. She sat back up and smiled at me, a little twinkle in her eyes. 

"Wow... Ben."

I just smiled. My dick was pulsing but I just tried to ignore it. 

_she let me touch her... and see her... and taste her..._

 

I was in disbelief, even after we clocked out and locked up. 

 

Rey nudged me with her elbow. "Hey, you okay? You've been quiet all day...."

"Yes! Yes, sorry. I just... Wow."

Rey giggled. "Yeah. Wow." 

We got into her car and she clicked around on her phone for awhile in silence and I just stared at her. Gosh, she was so beautiful. I wished we could be married with kids right then. She clearly loved me to do all that with me. She wouldn't have done that for just anyone. She wasn't like those gross sluts at school. She was pure. 

We grabbed some drive thru and sat in the parking lot, munching away while the radio played some new song she was hooked on. 

Rey cleared her throat. "Hey, Ben? Can you do me a solid and not tell anyone about today?"

Her eyes were a little distant. 

I placed my hand on her thigh, softly. 

"Of course not, Rey. You're a lady, I would never tell a lady's secrets."

Rey smiled and patted my hand. "Thanks, Ben. I appreciate that."

She dropped me off at home soon after. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I watched her drive off. 

I sent her a heart emoji but she never text me back. Ah, well. She must be tired. I, however, wasn't. My penis was still erect, even after all this time, and I needed to attend to that if I wanted to get any sleep. 

I replayed the day in my head with a big grin on my face, my hand furiously jerking my rock hard cock. 

God would understand. He gave Rey to me as a present, and now I was winning her over to be mine.

Forever.


	4. Blush and Scorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer comes to an end, school starts up

The last day of work was uneventful. 

Rey seemed like her head was in the clouds: she hummed along to another new song and she spent most her time texting and giggling at her phone, taking selfies. It made me feel weirdly jealous, but I assumed she was just talking to her best friend, Rose. 

We organized everything one last time and locked up. I'd give the keys to Mr. Calrissian in the morning before school. 

Rey didn't talk much on the drive home, and when we arrived to my dark home, she continued texting just as she had while we were driving. I didn't say anything about it, though. She was a good driver. 

She turned to me and smiled a little smile without teeth. 

"Well... This has been an interesting summer, hasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes... My favorite summer, ever." I whispered as I stared at her beautiful face. She reached over and gave me a quick hug. She smelled so good. I wanted to take a bite. 

"We're offically seniors." She pointed to the dashboard clock that read 12:03AM. "I'll see you around school, okay?"

"Okay..." I chewed on my lip, trying to prolong her leaving. Wasn't she going to kiss me again? 

"Alright, well..." She trailed off, looking out the dashboard window for a moment before shooting finger guns at me. "See ya!"

I hesitated before launching myself towards her for a kiss, narrowly missing her lips and instead kissing the corner of her mouth. She just laughed awkwardly and pushed me back a little.

"Whoaaaaa there, Solo. It's late, and I've gotta wake up early and stuff... I'll - I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Text me."

I sat there for a beat, feeling like an idiot. Oh, of course. Duh. She's got responsibilities at school. Silly me. Of course... 

I blushed and cleared my throat. "Right, you're right. Sorry. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow..." I jerkily got out of her car and shut the door. I leaned my head into the window for one last glimpse of her for the night. 

"Good night, Rey. I hope you sleep well. God b-bless you."

Rey just chuckled and hit her pipe. "Yeah...." She coughed and hacked, waving her hand in small circles to move the smoke around. "You, uh... You, too. Later!"

She backed up quickly and peeled out a bit, kicking up rocks and dirt. I watched her leave with an unexplainable uneasiness. I was over thinking things, I always did. 

But I could help but think... 

_I've got a bad feeling about this...._

 

I slept like crap all night. 

I dragged myself from bed before the sun rose and prayed for everything to be just as it was before. I prayed for guidance but God was busy this morning, leaving me with nothing to go off of. But that's okay, he had a lot of people to answer and listen to. I could understand that. 

Riding my bike to school was a little refreshing, as I hadn't ridden in 2 months. The air was a bit cooler and the leaves were beginning to turn from dark green to light yellows, oranges and browns. The sky was over cast and I was glad I'd worn my black windbreaker. 

I was giddy beyond belief to see Rey. She would be wearing her cheer uniform, since it was the first day back. I hoped she wouldn't be chilly although I'd let her wear my jacket if she was. I spent the bike ride picturing how she would wear her hair, what color nail polish she would sport, what fragrance she'd used to try spray off the smell of marijuana, even though no scent really could. 

She always smelled so... Edible. Like a mouth watering fruit. I randomly thought how deep the scent went into her flesh, and if I could taste it passed the skin, into the muscle. The thought made my blood travel down South like it always did when I thought of her. She had a hold on me that I couldn't fathom. 

I saw her car as I locked up my bike, but she was nowhere to be found.

I spent most of the day looking for her through the crowds of people that I could look over easily, but it felt like someone had made her too fast to see. It made me sad... But I kept reminding myself I'd see her at lunch. Juat needed to be patient. 

Maybe she would even sit with me, instead of having to sit by myself. I doodled over all the syllabus the calculus teacher had passed out and stared passed it, in a complete daze. I hope I didn't miss anything important. 

My imagination made it hard to pay attention to any of the classes I was in. Rey dropped into every thought like a broken faucet, spell binding me. I didn't care about anything else; only Rey. Rey, Rey, Rey. 

Maybe my crush had developed into more than that... Maybe I was in love. Sick with love. Nearly mad with it. 

I fished out an ativan from my pocket absent mindedly and chewed on it while I rubbed my chest. I needed to see her soon. I needed to see her now. 

 

I did as I usually did for lunch time and sat under a big maple tree, alone. I read from my tiny, travel sized Bible and starved like always. I had the money to get food but the idea of it made me sick. I just watched to see Rey. 

Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey... 

That's when I heard her wild laughter. It was unmistakable - _definitely_ Rey. 

My head snapped up to look for her but she was directly ahead of me, sitting on a lunch table, head tossed back and giggling. Her usual friends were around her. Finn, one of the spotters for the cheer team, Kaydel and Rose laughing along with her. 

But none of that mattered because there she was. 

Her hair was half up and half down, freshly cut to her slender shoulders, no longer passed her waist like it was yesterday. Her lips were a darker pink than usual, clearly from wearing lipstick. The chill of the morning had worn off to a nice and comfortable degree, so she wasn't her Letterman jacket, just exposing her long, golden legs and arms. 

I was practically drooling like a dog. 

I jumped up without thinking and jogged towards her, a big smile on my face as I closed in. I couldn't wait to talk to her, to maybe sit down at her table and hold her hand or kiss her tiny throat. I had an erection already but I'd become a professional at hiding it discreetly. I halted about a foot away from her. 

"Hey, Rey. How's uh...." I gulped. "How's your day been going? I couldn't find you anywhere." I scratched the back of my head and smiled. 

Rey's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Oh! Uhm... Hi, Ben. Yeah, busy morning..." She looked around at her friends, who only blankly stared back at me. Hmm. 

"Yeah, I bet, I bet. So, uh, you wanna come with me to drop the keys back to Mr. Cal after school?" I sounded super cool and confident. Nice. 

She looked around at her friends and bit her lip. 

"Uhhh... Can't, I'm sorry. Got practice. You know how it is." She looked at me with raised eyebrows, a silent plea she was trying to toss at me. 

It went right over my head. 

"Oh, no worries. I'll just hang back and wait for you. He has our final checks." I rocked back and forth on my heels nervously. The ativan had taken a little bit of the edge off but I was still buzzing with excitement. Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey. 

Rey continued to look around almost like she was embarrassed. But that would be silly. We were friends. More than friends, really. We were soulmates. She was just nervous, too. 

"Ahh..." She looked around again, and I noticed Rose Tico shake her head slowly. Instead, Rey smiled. "Okay, after practice. Sounds good." She gave me two thumbs up and smiled. 

I nodded excitedly and the bell rang before I could reply. Rey was gone before the bell even finished ringing. Busy girl. But Rose Tico was slower to leave, looking at me strangely.

The rest of my classes went by unnoticed as before. 

Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey... 

I waited by the gates, watching her and the team go through practice. She was calm and dominating, her word was law. She was so in her element, so strong and _flexible_....Gosh, why did I always have to get an erection when she was on my mind? 

Rey bent over to write something down and I saw her red panties. 

I gasped and clapped my hands together in a silent prayer. 

_Dear God... Help me stay strong._

Again, no answer from above. 

The silence was unusual. 

 

I chased Rey to her car after practice. She seemed like she was in a hurry and I'd caught her off guard. 

"Rey! Hey!" I called out before I reached her. Rose Tico was standing by the passenger door and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh! Uhhh, my bad Ben! Rose and I made some plans with our families, so I can't go today. Maybe some other time?"

I stopped in my tracks of optimism and teetered on the edge of the void. My heart sank. Oh... 

"Okay... No problem... I'll just... I'll just catch you later?" Rey grinned and nodded, jumping into her car and peeling off, blasting hip hop music while her and Rose Tico laughed. 

"Text me...?" I whispered, standing there like a sad statue for a while. 

No, no. Don't get upset. She has a life, it's nothing personal. It can't be. 

 

But the days of her excuses turned into out right ignoring me and I set right back into cutting myself. 

There were no words to explain my greatest, deepest sadness at this point in my life. I felt just as alone as I had before we'd known each other. It wasn't _fair._

I loved her. I'd peel my own skin off with a potato peeler if she asked me to. I'd pluck out my own eyes. I'd slit both my wrists. I'd snap my own neck. 

Why was she deliberately breaking my heart like this!

I hadn't eaten in about a week when I fainted in English. 

Autumn was in full swing, and homecoming was fast approaching. I'd had no texts from Rey, no replies to anything I'd sent. It was hell. This is what I deserved for being such a sexual deviant with her. God was ignoring me because I'd fallen from his path. I was unpure. I was tainted. 

She had done this to me. 

But no... No. She was an angel. This was all my fault. Maybe... Maybe I could find a way to make her happy with me again. 

I'd ask her out to homecoming, take her on a date, properly. I still had money to spend on her. Today. Today I'll ask her. Everything was going to be fine. 

I hadn't anticipated that damn Poe Dameron, though. 

He was in her group of friends now, and they also walked to classes together. I once saw them hug and I want to rip his spinal cord out of him and bash his brains in with it. I hated him. _Despised_ him.

Poe was a perfect human being, as shallow standards would go. He was kind of tall, very dark and very handsome. Bright white teeth, captain of the basketball team. His clothes were designer and his shoes were always perfectly clean. His dark curly hair and interesting Latino culture made him better than me. 

I **loathed** him. 

I was feeling bold today, however. 

I walked up to Rey, my chest a little puffed out to ensure that everyone knew _I_ was the alpha in this situation. _I_ was the one who was going to have the attention on _me_. No one laughing or ignoring me. 

Especially not Rey. 

I wouldn't allow it. Not today. 

I walked up and nudged Rey with my elbow and smiled. "Rey. Hi. Can I talk to you?"

She looked around at her friends and shrugged. 

We walked a few paces away, and I was trying to catalogue how she looked as I worked up a little more courage. Breathtaking, of course. 

She wore a long grey shirt, a red scarf, black leather jacket, black leggings and black boots. She looked like a grown women, so sophisticated. Her make up was subtle; brown eyeshadow and winged black liner. Her lips were blood red and I wanted to choke her with the scarf while I fucked her against my tree in front of everyone. 

 

"... Bennnnn? Ben!" I landed back into reality. "What did you want to talk about? I'm kind of busy."

Her words sounded a little angry but I think it must have been from studying. Maybe she needed more sleep. I could choke her and make her sleepy and well rested for her homework. 

I blinked a few times before scratching the back of my head. 

"I... I want to take you to homecoming."

Rey blankly stared up at me for a few moments. I could hear her friends burst into laughter. Probably something happened with Finn. He was a real goofball. 

Rey rubbed her arms and looked at the the ground. 

"No, Ben. I'm sorry. Someone already asked and I agreed to go with them. I'm sorry." She bit her blood red lip. "I'm sorry. Still buddies though, right?" She smiled a little and nudged me with her elbow but I felt nothing. 

_Nothing._

I was light years away, everything sounding like it was from a different dimension. 

I nodded on instinct and turned away jerkily, walking off campus and leaving my Bible behind. 

No. 

No, this won't do. 

Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ohhhhhhhhhhhh spaghettiossss


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp  
> that's not how these things should be handled Ben

I stood staring at my bed surveying all the items placed carefully in a row, with my backpack at the end. 

Rope. Ski mask. Two thick pillow cases. Two make shift ball gags. A hunting knife. Two hypodermic needles, heavily dosed with some of the medication my therapist had given Uncle Luke to take me down when I was having a violent fit. If it could knock me out, Poe and Rey had no chance against it. 

I even found an abandoned house in the deep, deep woods. What luck I had in finding it... God must be showing me sign after sign. He knew what I had to do. 

Even though I could drive a majority of the way, it would be a struggle to carry Rey and drag Poe, so I had started lifting weights again to prepare. Two weeks had made a vast improvement. 

Everything was in order. I just had to get them when they would least expect it.... I decided the night of homecoming to be most appropriate. 

 

 

Tonight is the night. 

I stole Luke's keys to his black 1972 Nova, and drove to the Outer Rim cliffs. To say I'd been stalking Rey was a bit of an understatement... I knew she and Poe would be up there - they drove up nearly every night after practice. 

I rode my bike and watched from the darkness of the forest every night. I couldn't ever see _exactly_ what they were doing because the windows were too foggy. But if the movies on TV were any indication, they were making out.

And that was more than I could handle. 

 

My knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as I creeped along the driven trail, turning off the lights with too much muster. My heart was beating so hard I could barely breathe. My fury was white hot but I was also intensely focused. I was lethal. I was redemption. 

I punched my head and snarled.

_How could she fucking do this to me?!_

I parked and snuck up to Rey's car, a place I had once thought was another form of Church and worship. But she had brought Poe into it and now it was tarnished and disgusting. I crept up along the rocking car, and set out the needles. I would need to be fast - they were athletes for crying out loud. But I was bigger. And determined. 

No one was escaping me tonight. 

I threw open the door, stabbing the first needle into the first patch of flesh I saw: Poe's ass, of all things. I pushed down the plunder quickly before he or she even had time to react. I pulled out the needle and ripped him off of her and from between her legs onto the car's floor. Rey sat up, confused and scared and began to scream a blood curdling scream and shoved herself up against the door when she saw me.

Well, when she saw the ski mask. 

I lunged towards her before she even had a moment to _think_ about getting away, grabbing her arm and stabbing in. The drugs worked quickly and her screaming died out as her eyelids fell down. She had barely put up a fight. She wanted me to catch her. She knew to whom she belonged to. 

I was breathing heavily, half way in the back seat, taking a moment to make sure the drugs had worked. 

Rey laid limply with her dress still a little pushed up, exposing her lower half to me. I stared at her for a moment, glancing only once down at Poe on the floorboard. 

I bit my lip.... I only had so much time... 

Just one taste wouldn't take too long... 

I shoved Poe's unconscious body further out of the car until he hit the dirt with a deep **thud** and laid on my stomach, my knees also in the dirt as I took her thighs into my hands and pulled her closer to my mouth. I licked a deep strip up her wet pussy and groaned loudly. 

"This was _always_ meant for me. _Only_ me. _Only!_ " I growled at her as I spread her pussy apart and licked and licked. She tasted like... I couldn't put my finger on it... Was it... Latex? But why would she..? 

It didn't matter. She would pay for her transgressions soon enough. 

I was beyond tempted to feel her pussy wrapped around my cock but I didn't have the time. 

Soon enough. 

Soon enough. 

I dragged Poe to the Nova first, placed the pillow case over his head and tied up his hands behind his back, throwing him into the trunk. I did the same to Rey but with some tenderness. She had betrayed me, but she was still my sweetheart angel. I sat her up front with me, her head in my lap. 

I stroked what I assumed was her hair as I drove down a much less used path and hummed gospel. The bumps I hit sent Poe flying around in the trunk and I smiled as the dilapidated cabin into view and my heart rate slowed to normal. 

I looked down at Rey's covered face, feeling more complete than I had in weeks. 

She couldn't ignore me now that she was my captive little bird. She could sing or scream, it made no difference to me. Her wings would be clipped and she'd never leave me again. I'd show her exactly where her place was: 

underfoot. 

Things were gonna be so much better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof I'm sure Poe and Rey can reason with him


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey POV

Shit fuck shit fuck fuck fuck. 

My body felt like it weighed a million fucking pounds and somebody was crying... Blubbering like a big old baby. I couldn't see anything and my arms were numb as shit. I hurt all over. Fuck. I tried to concentrate, get my barrings. _Okay. So something is over my head, and my arms are tied behind me..._

The person crying started to hiccup and really sob, crying out hoarsly, "Help! Help!"

Gross. 

"Hey, shut the fuck up!" I hissed to them, annoyed with their useless panic. I've watched enough CSI to know that fear wasn't going to get me out of here. 

"R-Rey? Is that you?!"

Oh god. All that pussy ass crying was fucking Poe..? Gag me with a fucking cactus. I would have slapped the shit out of him if I could reach him... 

"Yes, it is. Now shut the fuck up. Can you see anything?"

"No, no... There's something on my head, I can't see!"

I set my jaw. "Okay, okay. We just need to stay cal-"

There was the sound of a door opening and slamming closed shut and I sat up straighter, preparing for everything and anything. Foot steps fell, and they were heavy. Must mean they're attached to a big guy. A really big guy. 

_Okay. Okay, don't loose your composure. Stay strong._

The bag, or whatever it was, was lifted from my head softly and I was face to face with a black ski mask. I flinched back instinctually, terrified. The man was definitely huge, clothed in all black and nearly an inch from my face. 

_Oh. Fuck._

I swallowed hard and tried to remain at least outwardly unbothered. My lips formed a hard line as I stared back at the man in black, looking him right in his dark eyes. I wouldn't show fear. I wouldn't give anything away. I woul-

The man suddenly grabbed my hair and smashed his lips against mine, breathing hard through his nose. 

What the hell?! This man had me all _types_ of fucked up.

But I didn't move as he tried jamming his tongue in my mouth, resisiting the urge to bite the fucking thing off. My eyes were still wide open, glancing around quickly to take in my surroundings. I tried to be anywhere but in his rough touch. 

It was a broken down cabin. There was a hole in the ceiling and the wood was rotting. It was gross and ugly and cold, but there was a jacket around my shoulders and socks on my feet.

I thoughtlessly moved my tongue against his and I was struck with random deja vu and my eye brows pitched together. Fucking.. Okay? 

Poe, however, was shirtless, no pants and no socks. He was just in his boxers, the rope tied tight enough to make his hands a different color than the rest of his body, his ankles also tied to the legs of the shitty wooden chair. He was struggling about, trying to get free while our captor was busy but it was no use. 

The man pulled away from me and pet my messy, half destroyed hair, staring again. I expected him to say _something_ but instead he suddenly set his sights on Poe. The man stalked over and punched Poe in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. I winced at the sound of impact but kept my mouth closed. 

_Don't draw attention to yourself._

Poe was crying all over again and the man laughed and ripped the pillow case from his face. My stomach rolled, empathy making my heart ache. Oh boy. Poe had been through some shit already... His face was bruised and cut, his eyes swollen and blackened. 

He looked beyond terrible. 

Clearly there was some favoritism going on here, and unfortunately for Poe, it was leaning hard towards myself. 

Obviously, that was good for me... 

And obviously not so good for Poe... 

The man grabbed Poe's curly hair and threw him harshly to the ground, stepping on his chest and then he spat on his face. Poe pleaded with the man, still sobbing like a baby. I watched silently while the man stomped on Poe's chest, self preservation leading the way. 

The stomping was loud and it was making me sick. I wished I could cover my ears. It was too much. I didn't see a way out for Poe. I braced myself to watch him die as the man kicked his ribs repeatedly. 

Eventually I closed my eyes and tried to replay what had happened, how we had gotten here, wondering why this was happening to us. It didn't make sense... We were good people, we never hurt anyone. It didn't make sense at all. 

Why? Why was this happening? 

All of the sudden the man yelled out of nowhere, "You don't own her, I DO! ME! ME! ME!"

The stomping noise paused. 

I shrank back in my chair, peeking over for some stupid fucking reason. The man had a huge fucking hunting knife in his hand, lurking over Poe's battered body, breathing hard. He tossed the knife between his hands a few times before grasping it tightly in his left hand. 

"Go back to Hell where you belong, you dirty bastard!" He yelled, sounding like an absolute mad man, but something was so familiar... 

I screamed as the man fell to his knees, getting ready to stab Poe to death. He paused and looked over at me, his dark eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. I struggled against my bondage, and against my better judgement. 

"Please... Please, don't! PLEASE!!!!!!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. I knew it was pointless to plead, but I did anyways. "Don't kill him! He hasn't done anything wrong! Please, please stop!"

He turned from me as his arm flew down, stabbing Poe right in the gut. 

I cried out, Poe cried out, but the man made no sound. 

He turned back to me while Poe continued screaming and writhing around, blood pooling all around him. 

I don't know how, but I _knew_ the man was smiling underneath his mask. 

"Ohhh.. But that's where you're wrong, Rey. You've _both_ done something wrong. Something very, very wrong. You hurt me." The man whispered as he whipped the blade clean against his black pants. 

No. He wasn't a man. He was a monster. 

And I was trapped in his gaze.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short Ben POV

Hurting Poe was... _incomparable_. 

I tried to catch my breath while I watched him begin to bleed out all over the grimey floor. It would take a few days for him to die this way, but that was okay. It just gave me more time to muck around with his insides. 

Rey was crying, and it hurt my heart to hear it, but she wasn't going to win me over with crocodile tears. My shell had hardened, making my compassion nearly invisable. After a few glances between them both, I decided Rey was more interesting to watch than Poe. 

She was still in her pretty homecoming dress. 

It was bright red, with a deep plunge down the front and two slits up the side. It sparkled and had spaghetti straps, and it was tight and form fitting. A really pretty dress. Even better for her to wear a slutty gown like this. It reminded me of her sins, her transgressions against God and myself. I planned to scare the demons that had taken her over and make them run far, far away. 

Her hair had been curled, but now it was knotted and a little dirty from when I had accidentally dropped her on my way inside. Her make up was smeared and smudged, her eyes glistened like the ocean. Even seeing her bottom lip quiver made my cock hard. I looked her up and down a few times, considering what I'd be able to do without having to untie her. She _was_ flexible... We could figure this out together. 

I took a few steps towards her, and she screamed. Hmm, didn't take much to knock her out of being so tough. Good. Maybe now she'd be more compliant, wouldn't talk back to me or use God's name in vain. 

I unzipped my pants and jerked myself for a minute, enjoying the increasingly horrified expression on her face. I threaded my fingers through her hair, getting a good grip as I brought her mouth closer to my dick. She opened her mouth without me having to say anything, and I liked that. 

My knees nearly buckled at the sound and feel of her choking on my length. Her eyes flickered up to me, tears still rolling. I liked that... I like that a lot. 

"Keep your eyes on me, you whore." My voice was husky and almost unfamiliar to my own ears. 

She hummed an 'okay', bobbing her head up and down while I ground my teeth and tried not to cum too soon. She would laugh at me and I would have to tie Poe to her and she would have to watch him die up close, taking away her laughter forever. 

That thought was oddly enticing to me and I could feel myself about to cum, so I pushed the back of her head down on my cock, making her gag stronger and harder with each pump of cum that shot down her throat. I was gasping and panting, slowly fucking her face until every thing was too sensitive and I had to pull away. 

Rey's crying went on for some time. Meanwhile, I went to the back pack to get some cereal bars for her to eat. I'd have to bring her more than this as food but I was nervous she would still get away. Which was silly, because I tied those knots just like my dad had shown me. And he used to be in the Navy. 

When I faced Rey, she still had tears but she was smiling. Oh... Good. I smiled back, enough she couldn't see through the ski mask. I felt like Batman in his lead lined mask versus Superman. I had the upper hand now. 

"Are you hungry?" I waved the bar around. Her eyes latched on to the motion and nodded. 

"Yes. Please." She rasped. 

Always so courteous. Sweet girl. 

I unwrapped it and let her take bites, eyes wandering her body and that pretty red dress. 

Poe was passed out on the floor, still clutching his gut. Rey didn't pay him any mind, locked on food instead. 

I smiled while I watched her. It didn't take much to make her obedient. What would it take for her to love me, ski mask or not? What would it take to put the fear of God into her? 

It was time to test her limits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey

Poe was screaming again. 

The Monster had smashed his leg with a thick piece of wood, no doubt breaking it. Poe wasn't tied up anymore, because what would be the point? He couldn't have gotten away with all the blood he was losing anyways. And now he was completely immobile. 

It was up to me to get us out of here. But how? 

Maybe I could play with The Monster's obvious crush on me. I just wasn't sure how many mouthfuls of cum I could take before He wanted more from me. I wasn't sure I could bounce back from being raped like I did from Him assaulting my mouth that was now gagged with it an old tee-shirt. 

He could take away my voice, but he could never take away my dignity. Or whatever it was Mel Gibson said in that stupid Scottish movie. 

Poe's screaming was quickly becoming an all too familiar sound and I had to keep reminding myself to keep it together for the both of us. We were going to get out of here. We were going to get out of here. We were going to get out of here. The two of us, alive. 

No matter what it would take. 

"No please! Please don't!" Poe yelled. 

My curiosity turned my head, and I breathed a sigh of relief to see that He was just injecting Poe with the sleepy time serum. It hit him hard, his eyelids already drooping closed. 

"He's a noisy one, ain't he?" The Monster asked. 

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not so I kept my mouth shut and looked directly in front of me like I was committing all the splinters in the wall to memory. 

He chuckled. "I've never seen you so quiet before. Something on your mind?" He asked as he pulled the gag from my mouth. I stretched my jaw.

So this creep seemed to know me. Interesting. 

I shrugged half heartedly, pretending I wasn't scared shitless. "I'm just tired."

The Monster lurked closer towards me quietly, procuring another needle. "Want to go to sleep? So soon?"

I eyed the needle nervously. Being unconscious wasn't going to be beneficial for me... Fuck knows what this evil son of a bitch would do to my sleeping body. 

"No... I just... I just want to know... Why you're doing this?"

The Monster got down on one knee in front of me, flicking the needle and spurting out some of the drugs. He looked up to me, his dark eyes growing misty. 

"Because you played with my heart. So now I'm going to play with your blood."

"How tough you are, hiding behind a mask." I muttered. 

He stared at me for a long time, and I was starting to seriously regret my attitude. It always got me into trouble. But he sprang back into life suddenly and slowly began to pull off his ski mask. At first, I almost didn't recognize him. I was delirious and scared, not working at even half my normal intelligence. I looked at him like he was an abstract painting for a full minute, totally confused.

But when it dawned on me that this was Ben, the world fell flat on its fucking face. 

What. The. Flippity. Fucking. _Fuck._

This... This couldn't be the same shy, sweet, God loving dork I hooked up with during summer... The Ben that would rather take a spider outside then kill it. The same Ben that had never even _kissed_ someone before. The same Ben that didn't know what weed looked or smelled like. The same Ben that had bought me cheeseburgers and shakes after work...

And he had the fucking _audacity_ to viciously beat up Poe, sexually assault me, and kidnap us both all because he couldn't handle _rejection!?_

I'd never been so _god damned fucking angry_ in my entire fucking _life_. I gnashed my teeth together, speaking through tight lips before just outright screaming at him. 

"Ben... You stupid cunt. You dumb bitch! _You mother FUCKER!_ " I began to thrash around violently, screaming like a feral cat. I thrashed around so much that the chair eventually fell over to its side, crushing my arm and making me cry out in pain.

"Fuck! FUCK! Look what you made me do, you fucking asshole!" I kept on crying on the floor, my arm throbbing like a bitch. "I hate you! I hate so fucking much, Ben! You're a fucking _monster!"_ Hot, furious tears burned my cheeks and my stomach churned. I couldn't believe this shit. What an absolute pussy! 

Ben walked over to me and picked up my chair only to drop it again on my arm and I screamed again so hard my voice screeched and then cut off completely. 

"To demons like you... Yes. Yes I am.".

Ben shoved the needle into my arm, kissing my lips. I lost my sight, and then my consciousness.


	9. Baptized in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben POV

Rey's reaction wasn't what I'd been hoping for. At all. 

She became belligerent at the drop of a dime and it infuriated me. I didn't want to actually hurt her, but she left me with no other choice. That demon was strong inside of her and I didn't know if I was strong enough to get it out of her. 

I sat on the floor with my legs crossed, watching her sleep like a dead person. I'd glance to Poe occasionally to see if he was still asleep or dead. He was breathing shallow breaths and his gut was still seeping blood. Asshole.

I rest my chin in my palm as I gazed at her, my mind mostly blank. The bugs were buzzing and the animals were making normal animal sounds. It was a little chilly, making Rey shiver so I put my extra jacket on her. 

As fun as it was to hurt Poe, I enjoyed the silence and the endless time I had to stare at her. I wished I were able to at least baptize her, but there wasn't any creeks or water near by. I sighed and stretched my body, making joints pop and settle. 

What would it take to fix her? It was starting to annoy me. I didn't know how to do anything right. I'm just glad she didn't laugh at me... I really would have lost my composer. Her insulting me was aggravating, sure. But I'd rather her mad and scared than laughing at me. 

She needed to know I wasn't the type of man to... _fuck_ with. I was dangerous, and a vessel for God. He worked through me, and I was his tool to use as needed. 

 

After a few more hours, Rey started to come to. 

Her eyes cracked open, and she groggily looked around until she landed upon me. I had put back on my mask, feeling more powerful with it. Her lips curled back and she was seething. 

"Let me fucking GO, Ben!"

I simply shook my head. 

She rocked back and forth in her chair, struggling. 

"I said LET ME GO! Are you fucking INSANE? Or just STUPID? Are you DEAF?! People are going to come looking for us, and when they find us, you're going to fucking PRISON! You gutless, prickless fucking IDIOT!"

She was shaking in her fury, but I wasn't bothered by her words, her empty threats. Nobody would find them here. Nobody was coming to save them. God had me protected under his veil. 

Eventually she stopped screaming at me after a while. Suddenly she changed her approach and her eyes welled up with tears. Such beautiful tears. 

"Ben... Please. You don't realize what you're doing, but Poe could die... You don't want his blood on your hands. You could just let us go, and we could be together, Ben." She started to sob. "I'll be your girlfriend, Ben. I'll let all of this go, if you just let us go. Please, Ben. Please." She was trembling. 

Poor, silly girl. We were well passed her giving me a chance. She was tainted, and dirty. All because she was possessed by a demon that had convinced her to become a sexual deviant. 

I shook my head again. 

"Oh, Rey... You're not going anywhere until you're purged of this demon that has a grasp on your soul. I'm a vessel of God. And he has told me what I must do. There is no way out of this, until you're pure again."

I stood up slowly. Something she had said earlier... Struck me with inspiration. 

Rey watched as I walked over to Poe's unconscious body and turned him over with my boot. I kneeled down next to him and stuffed three fingers into his wound, stretching it open further and causing more blood to escape and coat my fingers in fresh, warm blood. Poe began screaming as I forced in another finger, and then finally my thumb into his gut. His screams heightened and heightened until they cut off into breathless sobs. 

I soaked both my hands in his gushing blood and whispered a silent prayer while Rey continued to hysterically beg me to leave Poe alone. 

I stood up and walked over to Rey who tried to shrink away from me, her big hazel eyes even bigger in horror. The demon knew this was the first step in its demise, and it caused Rey to thrash around as I sat in her lap, one leg on the either side. I continued my hushed prayer as she continued to struggle away from me. 

She had nowhere left to hide. 

I wiped Poe's blood across her face, making sure I coated all of her beautiful face in the sacrificial blood. 

The demon screamed and screamed but that just affirmed my motions more. 

I learned forward as I held her face with both hands tightly and kissed her lips, licking up the sticky mess. 

 

"If Poe's blood is on my hands, then you will be baptized in Christ's name. Amen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me some prompts on Tumblr:
> 
> @boogerzomaley
> 
> And let me know what you're thinking about all this mess


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smashed all those chapters out in a few days and then blanked on it for like a few weeks oof anyways...

My mouth was so god damned dry. Son of a bitch.

Ben didn't seem to do much of anything but fuck with Poe and sit and stare at me. He didn't realize it, but all he was doing was pissing me off further. I may have been weak, but I was beyond determined. I'd never been in a situation I couldn't talk myself out of, and Ben had no fucking _idea_ what my mouth was capable of.

This mouth could do so much more than just give great head.

It was time to switch gears. He thought I was possessed by some dick demon or whatever? Okay. I'll play along. The clock was ticking for Poe, and I was pretty sure we'd been here for at least 4 days already. At least Ben had tended to Poe's wounds... He didn't have to do that. 

Maybe he was afraid of Poe dying... Or maybe he had a tiny, little heart under that ski mask.

I shook my head. Don't be stupid, that doesn't matter. He was still a monster. It's time to play his goofy ass like a fiddle. I put on my game face and settled in. 

Go time.

I struggled a little against the ropes, pouting and tearing up. Ben looked up from chewing on his fingernail, his black eyes blank. I huffed and puffed, wiggling around. Ben didn't speak, didn't move. Okay, _fine_... Gotta ham it up, I guess...

"Ben... Ben, it hurts..." I whined, tears spilling down my cheeks. "Please... Just... Just untie me... I won't go anywhere. I promise..." My lip trembled.

Ben huffed and got up. He stood right in front of me and stared down, into my eyes. There was nothing behind those eyes. I was reminded of that stupid shark movie.

_"Lifeless eyes, black eyes, like a doll's eyes."_

Except... Maybe... Maybe there was something there... A little twinkle... I'd seen it before in his eyes, back in the library. He was a human under the mask. Whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not. 

My eyebrows drew together and my neck ached from craning my neck up to stare at him.

"Please..." 

Ben suddenly dropped to his knees and actually began to untie me. I couldn't believe it; how had this worked so easily...? My spirits shot through the roof and smile broke across my face before I could contain it.

"Th-thank you, Ben... Thank you so much." I sobbed. 

I couldn't help it - I was so happy.

I lifted my arms, flexed and rolled my wrists. I sighed and rubbed the rope marks. He kept us still tied up when we used the restroom outside so this was the very first time since I'd gotten here that I'd been untied. It was such a sweet and trusting action, I didn't want to manipulate him any further. 

He did me a huge favor, and it would heartless of me to take advantage of him.

Damn my empathy...

Ben untied my ankles and I lifted my heavy legs and rolled my feet around.

Ah, heaven... My smile was so wide it hurt my face.

Ben took one of my legs into his hands and peeled the sock off. He glanced up at me before he suddebly set to softly kissing my toes and the arches of my feet. It tickled a little and I giggled softly. It felt good, though... Not something I thought I'd like, but now it was something I wished he wouldn't stop. Weird. 

He rubbed my calves and moved on to kissing up my thighs when he was done kissing my feet, and I boldly placed my hands on the top of his head when he lifted my dress. He pulled my hips closer to his face, pulling my red panties to the side.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I knew this was going to get out of control quick but I was exhausted and just _so_ happy that he untied me that I figured, what the hell. Why not give he and myself something nice?

I was so enraptured in my thoughts that I squeaked when I felt his tongue lick a long stripe up my pussy. Oh. Oh shit? I'd forgotten how good he was at eating pussy... My nails dug into the ski mask and in a moment of impulsivity - I pulled the mask off in one swoop just so I could see his face for some weird reason. 

Suddenly Ben was like ten feet away from me, having crawled and shuffled backwards and stuffed against the wall. He looked so silly like that, his eyes were wild and the mask was twisted with his mouth hidden.

I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips. I covered my mouth with my hand. 

"Ben... Ben just take that ridiculous thing off..."

Ben shot up, back to his towering height. His hands started shaking violently as he slowly raised them to fix his mask. Once I could see his mouth, I could see that he was huffing loudly and he teeth were bared and grinding.

He spoke slow and clearly, his deep voice a near whisper. His eye was twitching. My heart dropped into my gut as growled slowly. 

"Are you fucking... _laughing_ at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me some prompts on Tumblr 
> 
> @boogerzomaley


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I got to go to the Q&A/comic launch for Adventure Zone 2 The other night with my sister and we got to see the McElroy boys and Lin Manuel Miranda in San Diego and you guysss it was the fucking coolest. 
> 
>  
> 
> uhhh anyways. Rey fucked up. now what 🤔

I was grinding my teeth so hard I thought they were going to explode into a thousand, tiny shards. My brain was full of fury laced cotton balls. I'm going to hurt her. I'm going to destroy her. 

No, no, no, no, no, no... 

She's still my Rey. 

It was just the demon. 

But she... She fucking _laughed_ at me... 

She called my mask _ridiculous_...

She didn't think I was serious? 

I'd show her just how fucking _serious_ I was.

 

My shaking hands smashed into shaking fists and I never took my eyes off of her as I slowly stalked over to Poe's body. I watched her eyes widen in terror as I picked Poe up by his hair, bringing him back into consciousness. He wiggled around in my grasp but I did not falter. 

Rey began yelling at me but I couldn't hear her. I didn't care. I bit back my tears, realizing that everytime she had laughed, it hadn't _because_ of me. 

It had been _at_ me. 

I bared my teeth at her as I unhooked my sheath. 

"You think I'm funny?" I growled. "Fine. Let's see how fucking funny I am."

Rey suddenly began to scream so loudly and shrilly it scrambled my brain and I dropped Poe to cover my ears. I fell over onto my rear and shoved my fingers further in, but I couldn't escape it. 

It was a siren's cry, a demon driving me insane. 

I got up and ran out of the cabin and ran until I couldn't hear her Banshee scream anymore. 

I fell next to the car, huffing and puffing, and big, fat tears streamed down my cheeks. 

"Oh God, dear God... What do I do? What can I... How I can I help her?!" I sobbed as I put my hands together, begging Him for anything - any sort of sign that He was with me. 

I laid my head down on my knees and cried and cried.

It was silent for a long time. Only the sounds of the animals and crickets in the woods made any noise. I bit into my palm and felt the skin break into a small stream of blood down my wrist. It pulsed and throbbed and slowly brought me back down into a empty shell. 

Finally, the voice of reason came to me. The Almighty God Himself whispered:

_Take her home, Ben._

I lifted my head slowly and stared at the cabin in front of me, blinking out the tears. 

Of course. 

_Home._

I wiped my tears from my cheeks with my bloody palm and crawled to my knees and bowed my head in gratitude to Him. 

"Thank you." I murmured. 

I picked myself up and walked back to the cabin. I felt like I was in a daze, being pulled forward by God. When I stepped in, Rey was kneeling by Poe, both of them crying. She was stroking his hair, the way she should have been touching _me_. 

She gasped when she looked up and saw me, falling over to protect Poe. I simply walked over and shoved her by the face to the floor and lifted my boot over Poe's face and stomped him repeatedly. Rey's horrified shrieks were lost to me, and I could only vaguely feel her trying to pull me away from him. 

All I could concentrate on were the dense **crunch, crunch, crunch** noises that echoed in my empty head. I didn't stop until my foot hit the floor that was once under his head and my boot. 

When I finally lifted it high enough to see the carnage of my assault, there was no telling who or what his face might had been before. Just a bloody, gory pothole of my fury. 

_Good._

I scrapped my boot of all the bone shatters and brain matter off onto his bloody corpse's chest and turned to Rey. She was huddled into a ball, sobbing desperately with her back to me. 

"Rey." I whispered, sounding like a robot. 

She didn't move from her spot, hysterical and blubbering. I kneeled down beside her and touched her arm. Her head snapped to look at me and she quickly flew backwards away from me, crawling like an injured insect. 

"Don't fucking _touch me_ , you monster!" She hissed as she struggled to stand up against the wall behind her, shaking and gushing tears. 

I sighed and took a step closer to her and she shrieked again. The sound was nothing to me so I stepped closer and closer, until she tried to run. I caught her by the hair and snatched her back to me. She kicked and punched, flailing around like some dumb, scared animal like when dad and I used to hunt. 

Finally, once I'd had of enough of theatrics, I punched her as hard as I could in the head one time and she instantly went limp, falling right into my arms. I carried her like a bride through the door, leaving her purse and phone behind. It didn't matter. She wouldn't need anything once she was home. 

I set her down in the front seat and I buckled her seatbelt. Her head was resting against the head rest, her mouth hanging open. Her dress was very dirty and torn in some places. That wouldn't do. I'd need to wash it for later. Sew it, maybe. 

I vaguely wondered what Luke would do when I brought her home. I assumed not much, as he hardly left but to get more vodka. He knew better than to ever cross and upset me again. God was on my side and I'd never get caught. I was on the righteous path, and healing my broken and possessed darling was more important than anyone else's life. 

I laughed to myself. Yeah. That much was clear. 

I drove us home in complete silence, a little happy I'd be able to wash off all the blood off her face. The baptism hadn't worked as well as I had hoped, but a quick visit to my pastor would soon fix that. 

I glanced down at Rey as I drove down the empty street to my house and smiled. 

Yeah... Maybe he makes house calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @boogerzomaley


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben POV

I carried Rey to the door, struggling to unlock it before slowly opening it and surveying the dark living room. It was dead quiet in the house. Good. Maybe Uncle Luke was passed out in his room. I kicked the door shut behind me and walked casually into the kitchen. 

A light flicked on in the small dining room. 

Uncle Luke was sitting at the table, a bottle nearly finished in front of him, grasped in his hand. His eyes looked hazy, and he barely reacted to me with Rey slung in my arms. 

"Where the hell you been with my car, kid?"

Of course, his stupid car. The only decent thing he ever owned. I rolled my eyes and adjusted Rey, slinging her over my shoulder before I went to the fridge. I frowned. There wasn't much there to eat for her... She'd barely eaten much at the cabin. Maybe I could make her a sandwich? 

Luke stood up suddenly, wobbling a little. He placed his palms down on the table to steady himself, but it didn't help much. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Luke set his jaw. "You can't just take my car, kid. I love that fuckin' thing. I let you get away with a lot, but -" He paused as he seemed to fully take in Rey over my shoulder. He stood up fully and took a step towards me, his expression full of disbelief. 

"Who the fuck is she..? Why is she so dirty?" His words were slurred but angry. "What have you done, Ben?"

I stood up to my full height, towering him, and fixed him with a glare. 

"My girlfriend."

Luke looked at me like I was crazy. I _hated_ that look. He reassembled his expression into something almost neutral very quickly instead. 

"Okay... What's wrong with her?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing. She's just tired. As a matter of fact, I'm taking her to bed right now."

I took a step forward, testing him. I half expected him to try to stop me but instead he stepped out of my way, his head hung a little low, and watched me begin to walk towards my room. I stopped at the house phone and ripped out the cord from the wall, and then from the base and stuffed it into my pocket. 

"Don't bother me. And I'm keeping your keys. You shouldn't be driving while intoxicated, anyways."

Luke made no attempt to say or do anything. 

Good. 

I locked my door behind me and set Rey down on my bed carefully. I stared at her for a few minutes, a silent celebration going on in my head. How many nights had I prayed she would be in my room? How many times had I brought myself to orgasm right where she laid? The reality of the situation brought a big smile to my face. I felt giddy, the stone feeling fading away. 

Demon or not... I had her right where I'd always wanted her. My heart began to pump quickly, and it also made my dick erect. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, a beautiful scene laid out just for me, no one else. 

I chewed my lip and ran my hand through my hair as my imagination started to run wild...

We were all alone... Locked safely in my room... My hand drifted down to my erection and I lightly traced it with my fingers. It felt so good... I did it again, a few more times and groaned softly. 

Surely strong men were subject to temptation... 

I walked slowly to Rey's sleeping form, gripping my dick with a little force. Surely... Surely God would... Would understand... 

I sat down next to her and gazed all about her dirty body, her form showcased by her tight dress. It didn't leave much to the imagination. I slowly reached out and gently traced her collarbone, bringing down the small strap of her dress. I was breathing hard through my nose, captivated by how soft her skin was. 

Soft and warm... I wanted to bite through her flesh. 

I mimicked the motion to the other strap and she sighed a little in her sleep. I held my breath and used my finger to pull down the fabric that covered her breasts, slowly exposing them for the first time. 

And oh, weren't they just perfect... 

I slid a little closer to her and very carefully cupped my hand around one as gentle as possible. My hand was much bigger than her breast but I kneaded it slowly, the soft mound making my dick impossibly hard. She moved a little and my heart stopped - would she be upset with me if she woke up to this? 

Did I really even care anymore? 

No... Not really. 

Her nipple pebbled under my palm and I groaned again. Gosh, how had I not done this before? It was... It was lovely, really. I slowly lowered off the bed onto my knees and watched her face as I slowly moved my mouth to kiss her nipple. Another little sigh escaped her and I took her into my mouth and licked and sucked softly. 

A little, tiny moan came from her then and my stomach flipped in excitement. 

_She liked it._

I began to play with her other breast, lightly pinching her other nipple with my thumb and pointer finger. Her breathing turned into a soft panting and I watched as her hand slowly lowered in between her legs. Her eyes remained closed but her fingers were rubbing her pussy in small circles and she started to moan soft little kitten mewls.

I nearly came in my pants from all the activity going on, rubbing my cock against her leg as I continued my ministrations. 

"Ahh... Fuck..." She breathed, picking up the pace. 

I kneaded her breasts harder, and bit her nipple hard enough to procure a little hiss from her, making her eyebrows knit. 

"Ow.." She muttered, her eyelids fluttering. 

She was nearly there, reaching her orgasm and in my excitement and against my better judgement, I too was closing in. I could feel myself getting ready to explode when suddenly her eyes opened and she looked down at me. Her eyes grew wide and her entire body stiffened, and she stopped moving her fingers. I glared at down at her.

"Don't you dare stop." I growled. 

She didn't need to be told twice. Rey closed her eyes again and within a minute, she was moaning loudly while biting her lip as her hips grinded up and down on her hand. The image was beautiful, just like at the library, and all my own rubbing sent me over the edge and I actually came in my pants. 

I gripped her breasts roughly as I did, closing my eyes as she winced and huffed a little in pain. I was panting as I came down from my orgasm, nuzzling into her small breasts as I crawled back into the bed next to her. I smiled wide while I gave her a few kisses on her collar bones. 

"I love you, Rey."

She said nothing but I didn't mind. What we we had just done was mind blowing. She was probably at a loss for words. My sweet girl. I listened to her heart pumping and wrapped my arms around her slim figure, squeezing her tightly to me, feeling more possessive than ever. 

She was mine, really mine. Well... As much as she could be, without us being married. 

But I could fix that... 

Yeah. Yeah, the pastor could have us married by sundown tomorrow. Her in her pretty red dress, me in my suit. Uncle Luke could bare witness and Rey would never leave my sight again. I didn't even care about the demon anymore. So long as I had her body and mind, I could share her spirit. I secretly liked her deviousness, anyways. 

Rey's heart never slowed down, even as I began to fall asleep. She chest spasmed a few times, almost like sobs, but I knew that couldn't be. She was happy. 

She was right where she belonged all along. 

 

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @boogerzomaley


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey POV

Ben left when the sun began to rise. 

I laid on his small bed with my hands linked together on my stomach. I stared at the ceiling. The tears stopped rolling after awhile. Ben had laid out some of his clothes for me before he left and I sat up slowly to take off my dirty dress and put them on. I looked down. 

They were fucking huge on me. 

Someone knocked on the door then, making me jump out of my stupid skin. 

Maybe this person will let me go, take me to the police and put Ben's scary ass in prison for kidnapping and murder. I took a step towards the door before pausing and chewing on my thumb. 

Murder... Shit, I couldn't believe Ben had actually _killed_ Poe. I didn't think he was capable of it... I couldn't believe I let him rub himself on me, too... Oh god, what was _wrong_ with me? Sometimes my brain just blanked out and I would do stupid things. Must have been how I found myself in this stupid fucking situation... 

The person knocked again. 

I took two more timid steps towards the door before I realized it was locked from the inside. My head cocked to the side and confusion laced my face. Why would he look people out, but not lock me in? 

"Hello? Can you open the door? I'm Ben's uncle." A soft man's voice said. 

I unlocked the door quickly and ripped it open to find an older guy with a salt and peppered beard, his long hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had silvery blue eyes and was wearing a dingy shirt and dark jacket. He looked kind of sad. 

I didn't know what to say. 

I stood there with my mouth opening and closing, my sweaty, shaking hand still on the door knob. His eyes swept all over me, his eyebrows drawn together. 

"You're Ben's girlfriend?"

It sounded smothered in disbelief, and I was glad he didn't believe Ben. But maybe he would believe me. He might be family, but he might believe me. 

"No... I'm not." I said slowly. 

He nodded once. "I didn't think so. The kid's a fucking nut ball. Came in with you flung over his shoulder last night." He grumbled. 

"Ye-yeah! I... He... He took me. And my friend. He... He took us to a cabin and he -" I was stammering and twirling my dumb short hair around my fingers roughly. Hated my short hair. Hated the second big, dumb clothes. 

The man held up his own hand to quiet me and I bit my lip. His eyes searched mine as he rested his hand on the door jam and leaned in a little closer. I was gonna cry again. I hated crying. 

He looked around the room lazily and cleared his throat before looking back at me. 

"Hush, honey. I've been putting it together. He's a fucking psychopath, the little shit. But you're safe now. Come here." 

He offered his arms to me in a hug and I fell into it without thinking. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair while I cried. I kept trying to tell him what happened but it was all strangled and a jumbled mess. The man just kept shushing me over and over, his fingers rubbing circles into my back. I vaguely noticed the smell of alcohol and I was reminded that all I wanted was to get high right now. Maybe this old hippy had some. 

But I was too upset to notice that his hands were wandering a little too far for my own personal line until he was sliding his hands over my ass. 

My eyes popped open and I gasped. "H-hey!"

I tried to push him away but he growled lowly in my ear. 

"Don't fuckin' move, girl."

My heart was pounding away and I swallowed nervously. Was this old dude seriously fucking groping me while his insane nephew was out doing who knows what after just kidnapping me? Was this fucking real life? He suddenly smacked my ass and hummed in approval before he turned me around quickly, grinding his hard dick against my ass. 

_Oh. My. God._

I tried to weasel away from him but he gripped my arms roughly and growled again in my ear. It hurt. 

"I said don't fucking move."

He shoved me up against the wall roughly while one hand traveled up my shirt and I cursed myself for not ever owning a bra, wishing I had some kind of a buffer between me and his grimey hands. He palmed my breast and groaned in my ear, his hot breath huffing against my skin. I felt sick, ready to vomit all over the place but I was too scared to move. Jesus, was his whole family insane? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? 

One of his hands was holding me by the back of my neck, and the other dipped into Ben's huge basketball shorts that barely hung around my hips. He kissed on my shoulders as he lightly touched my clit, rubbing tiny circles in time to his grinding against my ass. 

Gross, oh my god... My body wasn't responding so when he went to dip his thick finger into my pussy, it actually hurt. A lot. Even teenage boys didn't jam their gross fingers inside me if I wasn't wet enough. Oh my god. 

I hissed in pain as tears fell down my cheeks while my face was being pushed harder and harder into the wall. My face was all twisted in shame and pain as he kept shoving his finger in and out of me. It stung and I hissed again. 

I gnashed my teeth together and held my breath until I couldn't handle it anymore. 

_You know what? Fuck this._

I stomped my heel down onto the top of his foot and he painfully ripped his finger our of me as he cried out in pain. I brought my arm up and bashed my elbow into his gut as hard as I could and he fell back onto the floor. 

"Asshole!" I screamed as I turned around and kicked him in the stomach and took off out of the room, running for my life. Stupid, drunken asshole! I ripped the front door open and smashed right into Ben's hard chest. I fell down on my butt and stared crying all over again as I looked up at him. I was so fucked.

No, no, no, no... 

Ben stared down at me perplexed for a moment until his uncle rounded the corner yelling for me. He too stopped at the sight of Ben, who seemed to be piecing things together a lot faster than I had been able to. His eyes narrowed and he closed the distance between them, picking his Luke up by his throat like he weighed nothing. 

" _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?_ " Ben roared in his face and I covered my ears in shock. 

Luke was too busy clawing at Ben's hands to answer. 

I took the opportunity to explain as fast as possible. 

"He tried to fuck me! He molested me and tried to fuck me!" I screamed, pointing my finger at him like it was the Salem Witch Hunts. Ben stared down at me, a terrifyingly wild look in his eyes that he casted back to Luke. 

"You... _what_?" He whispered, his lip snarling and showcasing his slightly crooked teeth. 

His hold on his uncle's throat tightened and Luke gasped once and kicked his feet around. The color of his face shifted quickly from red to a dark purple and his eyes bugged out of his head. Soon, he couldn't even gasp or thrash around anymore and I realized too late what I had done by telling Ben. 

Part of me smiled, and I watched with malice as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Good. 

Kill him. 

_Kill him..._

Ben dropped him to the floor and started stomping on his head, and I covered my head with my arms and closed my eyes tight shut. That small, evil part of my brain was silenced quickly. No, no, no... 

Holy shit holy shit holy shit shit shit shit! 

The sound faded away and suddenly Ben was picking me up, holding me like a baby in his giant arms. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I locked the door, I should have told you not to open it. I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry." He whispered in my hair over and over. 

All I could do was cry, racked with so many different emotions. I was responsible for a death. But the death of an attempted rapist... I was stupid. I should have been more cautious. But I felt safe in Ben's arms and I snuck a peak at Luke. 

It was pure carnage. Just like Poe. I looked away even faster and buried my face into his neck and wept. I was gonna spew chunks. What the fuck. This was insane. He was insane. He had drenched me in my boyfriend's blood, kidnapped me, killed Poe and his own uncle and now I was trapped here alone with him. I didn't know what to think anymore.

But at least I knew one thing for sure: 

Ben may have been absolutely fucking crazy, but he was also my protector. He saved me... And I owed him. 

I pulled away from his chest slowly and looked up at him. He was crying, too. I wiped away his tears with my thumbs and pulled him to me, staring into his eyes. 

"Thank you, Benny." I whisper as I kissed him softly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying for some prompts
> 
> tumblr: @boogerzomaley


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben POV

Rey had kissed me...

Oh. And I couldn't believe I'd stomped Luke into oblivion like that. But he had wronged me for the last time, his awful, wandering fingers could never again molest me or Rey again. 

The sick, drunk bastard. 

I knew I should have left a note, warning her not to open the door for that monster. It made me sick to my stomach to know that the hands that had once touched me had tried to soil my lovely, loving love. I had hated him for so long, thought I had finally put a stop to him when I hit my final growth spurt and knocked him down that first time. 

I was wrong. He just targeted someone else. That was his downfall, and now he was rotting in Hell, probably being sodomized by a big, sadistic demon with barbs on its huge genitalia, as all child molesters and rapists were. Down in the firey depths of Hell, for all eternity. Screaming in agony and paying for their crimes. 

I grinned as I looked up to the heavens. What can I say except that God is good. 

I carried Rey back into the bedroom and sat us down on my bed, and held her close while she cried into my neck for a long time. It seemed that the demon had left her, following Luke into Hell where they belonged. That was just fantastic, because now I could just take my time with her, and only her. 

I soothed her and murmured comforting words to her as I stroked her dirty hair. Ah, I should probably let her take her shower, clean herself off from the assault... And the last bits of flaking blood. The poor thing. 

"Would - would you like to take a shower, my love?" I whispered in her ear. 

She looked up to me with tears in her eyes, her lip trembling. "Y-yes, please. Thank you."

I nodded and picked her up again, fetching a towel and some new clothes for her. I took her to the restroom and set her down gently on the toilet and turned on the shower for her, adjusting the temperature so it was just right and warm. I got down on my knees in front of her and took her face into my hand. She slowly brought her eyes up to me, puffy and red from crying so much. 

"Thank you, so much Ben. So, so much. Really, I... Thank you." She whispered. 

I kissed her nose and stroked her cheek with my thumb. 

"I would do anything for you, my love. Anything." I stared into her eyes for a moment. "I'll, uh... I'll give you some privacy..."

I left her alone, shutting the door behind me. I smiled as I thought about the kiss she had given me, so soft and sweet, like a raspberry in June. My heart fluttered and I set to cleaning up the mess in the living room. I pulled Luke's body out the back door by his ankles and dropped him off in the shed. I locked the door before coming back in and cleaning everything with bleach. 

I put on an old record of Gospel and hummed along while I worked, feeling like my body was floating. Everything was coming along perfectly, and my pastor had even agreed to marry us on Sunday, 6 days from now. I was glad the house had only cheap linoleum throughout most of it, aside the bedrooms. It made my work much easier, and I was done pretty fast. 

I heard the shower turn off while I was washing my hands in the kitchen, and Rey came out in just her towel. Her hair was still wet, and all the remaining make up had been washed off. I'd never seen her without it before, and she looked tired, but still beautiful. 

She handed me her dirty clothes and dress, and blushed a little. 

"Would you mind washing these for me, please?"

I smiled and dried my hands. "Of course. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I left some clothes for you in the room. Do you want to watch a movie, maybe?" 

I suddenly felt nervous, and the sight of her in just a towel was making me hard, knowing there was nothing underneath. But I reminded myself that we only had to wait 6 days to officiate our love, and then we could... Have each other, man and wife. The right way. 

Rey nodded and set the clothes down and walked away, stopping for a second to look at the spot of where I had silenced Luke forever before walking into my bedroom. 

I took the clothes to the wash room, and tossed the clothes in one at a time so they didn't get tangled. I paused when I realized I was holding her red thong in my hands. I staggered a breath in and clutched them tightly, closing my eyes and biting my lip. 

Oh, Lord. 

I looked around for a moment before bringing them up to my nose and taking a deep breath in. They smelled like _her_... My cock throbbed instantly and I whimpered as my eyes closed. 

_Oh my gosh..._

I grit my teeth before biting into them, breathing hard and fast. I wanted to hold them in my hand and thrust my cock into them, maybe even cum on them. I was drooling, nearing a chaotic frenzy I didn't know if I'd be able to stop -

Rey cleared her throat without warning and my eyes flew open and I turned on my heel to face her. I dropped the panties to the floor and I was so embarrassed by my sexual deviousness that I stuttered on my apologies, not even making any sense. Rey just giggled and hide her smile behind her hand. 

"It's okay, Ben... You can keep them, if you want." She winked and turned away, walking into the living room. 

I was going to die of embarrassment. What the heck was wrong with me?! Curse this body and all of its sick desires! Rey must think I'm such a sick freak... I groaned and picked them up, throwing them into the washer and slamming the door shut. I learned over it and hide my face in my arms. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I hissed. 

My face burned with blush but I finally stood up to pour detergent in and slammed the start button. How was I supposed to face her now? Jesus, why?! I blew out my breath and turned to walk out, covered in shame. 

I walked into the living room, and caught sight of Rey, only in my tee shirt pulled up between her teeth, exposing her small breasts, with her legs spread open and a hand between them, rubbing circles on her clitoris. 

I halted in my tracks and gasped, and my jaw hit the floor while my eyebrows shot up my forehead towards the ceiling. 

Rey turned her head a little and smiled seductively to me. 

"Ben..." She breathed. "Come here..."

My feet moved without me thinking and I crossed the living room to her in record time. I fell to my knees and my eyes darted back and forth from her hand to her breasts to her heavy lidded eyes, my hands gripping the arm of the couch for dear life. 

This girl was gonna be the end of me... 

"Touch me..." She whimpered, her teeth biting down in the cloth of the shirt. 

My brain was stopping and going, a train trying to move up a giant hill without much success. 

"I... I... I can't..." I groaned, painfully. 

Rey's face fell and she looked away and down, her hand slowing. "Oh..."

Oh, no. I hurt her feelings... Oh no, oh no...! 

I bit my lip and felt like a total jerk. I wish she could understand, I wish she -

All of a sudden, she was smiling and the shirt dropped from her mouth, laying on top of her chest. She looked back at me. "That's okay. Just touch yourself. Show me how you like it, Ben." She whispered as her hand began to move again. 

I blinked a couple dozen times before my hand was unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my slacks unbeknownst to me. My cock was hard, rock hard, in my grasp and I stroked myself languidly while I watched her pleasure herself. I licked my lips and bit my tongue, and Rey moaned daintily. 

This should be fine... It wasn't sex. God would understand. We were still abstaining. We weren't doing anything unethical. 

Right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Rey POV

I couldn't keep up with my brain. 

I knew the situation was totally fucked up. I knew that. I also knew I should bashed Ben's brains out and ran for town, distance myself from him as much as possible. I _knew_ that.

And yet... 

Here I was, masturbating next to him, both of us watching one another touch ourselves while we brought ourselves closer to our own orgasms. We didn't touch each other, but it was just as intimate as if we were fucking. 

I know it sounds weird, but I'd never felt so close to someone else before. I'd never even _cried_ in front of anyone else before... I was known for being tough, chin held high while I walked with self made confidence down the halls. I'd always been the shoulder for people to cry on while I was secretly repulsed that they couldn't just keep their shit together like an _adult_. 

My adopted mom and dad, Maz and Chewie, had reminded me constantly that no one would have my back like I always would. I was an only child too, so building bonds with kids my age was always kind of hard for me. I spent all my time alone mostly, reading books and watching movies. 

Meanwhile, Mama Maz was at work, doing charity work with other parentless kids and Chewie was a hard working man, always very blue collar. He came to this country with nothing, and for awhile was fucked up doing illegal smuggling with some guy named Han. Maz was also close with Han's wife, Leia. But they died in a car crash and I guess their son had to move in with her fucked up brother. I think I met him once when I was really young, but I don't remember him too well. 

Chewie didn't speak very much English either, some mix of Spanish and English. Which was cool, because they taught me a lot so I aced Spanish in school even though the Spanish they teach us in school is like Old English type Spanish. I don't fucking know why... They should just teach Mexican-Spanish. It would be more beneficial to communicate... So dumb. 

What was I talking about...? 

I zoned out while we were watching TV later, curled up on the couch together while an old movie I liked was playing, Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. Elizabeth Taylor was honestly goals _as fuck_ , and Paul Newman was _so_ damn handsome. Ben and I were chatting here and there, when he told me he never really watched movies. 

"What do you mean you don't 'really watch movies'?" I asked, incredulous, and I turned to look up at him. 

Ben just shrugged, glancing down before turning his attention back to the screen. "I just... don't. I've spent most of my time reading the Bible and studying for school. My uncle took up the living room while I kind of just hid away in my room."

I chewed my lip absentmindedly and looked back at the screen, too. "Sounds kind of lonely..." I muttered. 

Ben shrugged again. "Never alone with God in my corner. She has unusual eyes." He pointed at Elizabeth Taylor. 

"Yeah, she does. Her eyes were violet. Isn't that cool?" I looked up at him, again. 

Ben's eyebrows knitted together and he frowned. "Like purple? How can someone have purple eyes?"

This time I shrugged. "I dunno. Just happens, I guess."

"Huh."

We lapsed back into silence for awhile and I turned my brain off and just watched the movie. I didn't want to think about anything, anyways. Thinking would lead to dealing with things I wasn't ready to deal with. And being held in Ben's arms was just too nice to want to deal with anything rotten. 

Ben laughed all of a sudden. "Wait... Is his name Brick?"

"Uhh... Yeah. What did you think they were saying?"

"Rick. What kind of a name is Brick? And why does Big Daddy look like a fat Colonel Sanders?"

I flicked his knee. "It's the South. Just watch the movie."

"Yes, ma'am."

Without warning, I was struck with a sharp cramp and I hissed in a breath. Fuck! My hands flew to my lower abdomen, and another cramp stung all through me. Fuuuck. And that's when I felt it - 

Ben was in the middle of asking if I was okay when I jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. I shut the door and pulled down the shorts and saw blood stuck to my thighs. I wrapped some toilet paper and fixed myself a makeshift pad and opened the door just as Ben was about to knock. 

He stared down at me, his face laced with concern and maybe some panic bubbling underneath. 

"Are you -?"

"You need to go to the store. Now."

"Why? What's -"

"I need tampons. And ibuprofen."

Ben's face fell and then went all red. He stammered and scratched the back of his head, looking me up and down. He was downright flustered but I didn't have the time for him to be. My period wasn't a very _pleasant_ one, and if I didn't act fast, I'd be down on the floor sobbing from pain. 

I pulled Ben's shirt down til he was level with my face. 

"Ben. Store. Now. Go."

"But I - I -"

I shoved him. "Just go! A box of tampons and ibuprofen. It's not that difficult. Just go! And hurry!"

Ben stumbled back and his eyes were definitely full of sheer panic. Oh, for fuck sake. Had he never dealt with a fucking girl on the rag before? And then it hit me:

Oh... I guess not... 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my nose. "Look, Ben... I'm not dying. It's fine. It's just... You need to hurry. Please."

Ben nodded and ran to Luke's room and returned with his wallet. He pulled me close and hugged me tightly and I groaned when another sharp cramp ripped into me. His hands fretted around me before he kissed my head and ran out the door before running back in to grab Luke's keys. 

"I'll be right back, my love. Don't worry!" He ran back out the door and peeled out of the yard. I walked back to the couch and rolled up into a ball, and hissed with every cramp. God damn it all, why did I have to be born a fucking _woman_?! I stared at the TV and waited, trying to be patient. Man, Paul Newman was fine. 

 

The thought to run never even crossed my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I went through and cleaned up all the spelling errors and shit and I'm adding a new chapter tonight, hence why I changed the date on this chapter)

I was standing in the feminine hygiene aisle under the harsh fluorescent lights, two different boxes of tampons in my shaking hands when a small female voice knocked me from blank panic. 

"Do you need any help, sir?"

I spun around on my heel and looked down to find the tiny Rose Tico, in a Walgreens uniform, staring at me with an eyebrow raised. My mouth opened and closed a few times before I finally spat out the lie bouncing around in my head. 

"Uh, yes. I came to pick up some..." I swallowed. "Hygienic products... for my cousin. It's her first... Ah... Menstruation... And neither of us are too sure which products would be sufficient?" 

Yes. Nailed it. 

Rose smiled a little and reached next to me and handed me a box of tampons with pink illustrations of girls playing tennis and basketball. 

"These are good. Gets the job done." She shrugged. 

I quickly shoved the other boxes onto the shelf and awkwardly took the box from her hands, trying not to touch her small hand. I blushed furiously and swiped my hair back from my eyes and tried to smile politely. 

I feel so awkward. 

"Ahh... Thank you."

She nodded and bid me a good day, turning to walk back down the aisle. Oh no. Don't go, I need more help! 

"Wait!" I yelled suddenly. 

She spun around, looking a little nervous. "...yes?"

"What... What else should I get for her? To alleviate any discomfort she might have? She said she was..." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Cramping..."

Rose smiled wide and gestured for me to follow her, and I spent fifteen minutes or so buying everything I could to help her. Rose was actually a very sweet girl, and a helpful employee. She told me I was a sweet cousin for being so thoughtful and courteous. 

 

God bless her. 

 

When I returned home, struggling to unlock the door, I found Rey asleep, and in between her thighs covered in dark blood. I dropped everything and ran to her, hands fluttering above her in a full blown panic. Is she supposed to be bleeding this much?! Holy cow! 

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, she's _hemorrhaging!_

I hurriedly picked her up bridal style and ran to the bathroom. I quickly started the shower and I was huffing and puffing like a freight train. I was so scared I could barely see correctly. 

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh _GOD!_

"Rey?! Rey! Wake up, my love, wake up!" I tapped her cheeks. 

She slowly opened her eyes and her eyebrows creased before she closed them again. 

"Whaaaaat..." She whined and swated blindly at me. 

"Honey, honey you're bleeding so much! You're losing too much blood and -"

Rey groaned. "S'fine, Ben. I crawled into your uncle's room and found a bottle o' morphine. Made muh cramps go away. And made me sleeeepy." She chuckled and then sighed as she scratched at her arm lazily. "Ugh! And itchyyyy."

My eyebrows furrowed as I stared down at her in shock. Uncle Luke had morphine? That must have been why he would get so fucked up... Geez. 

"So... So you're not bleeding to death? You're okay?" I panted. 

"Yesssss." She moaned. She opened one eye and looked down. "Oh. But maaaaybe you should put me in the shower... 'M all bloody." She chuckled again. 

I nodded and set to helping out of her clothes. She was tough to undress since she was behaving like she was intoxicated, but I helped her into the warm shower and rushed back to the living room to get her products. 

When I returned she was lazily soaping her body, and I watched a trail of blood stream down the drain with the rest of the water, anything to advert my eyes from her naked body. It wasn't proper, or polite, especially in this current state. I sat down next to the old tub and rested my chin on my arms atop my knees. This can't be normal. 

"Are you sure you aren't bleeding too much? It seems like a lot..." I bit my lip. 

Rey rolled her eyes. "Yesssss Ben, 'm sure. I think I know my body well enough..." She snorted. 

I laid my head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, counting the cracks. I willed my heart beat to finally slow, trusting her. Of course she would know more on the subject than I would. I didn't even take sex education. I wish I had. 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

I had everything set up properly for Rey. 

Ibuprofen, Midol, chocolate candies. A steaming cup of hot tea with caffeine, the heating pad plugged into the wall and set upon her tight tummy. I bought some warming lotion and an assortment of VHS movies I'd found in the garage. She insisted on the morphine joining the care products, and I couldn't argue with her. She knew what was best for her. I was but her willing slave. 

"Ughhhhh. I wish I had some fucking weed. I'd love to smoke a bowl right now." She yawned and stretched her arms out, cuddling back into place with her head in my lap while we watched Jumanji. 

I stroked her hair, more interested in watching her than the television. I wished I could just snap my fingers and get her anything she asked for. I lived for her smile. I would die for her smile. 

Obviously, I'd even kill for her. 

Goosebumps rose up the back of neck and I scratched them away. That was something I would need to seriously pray about when I had a moment alone... 

Although my pastor, Snoke, hadn't seemed too concerned by my telling him about Poe, nor having Rey. He actually seemed genuinely excited, even agreed to have us married. 

My hand resting on Rey's waist tightened a bit and she twitched a little in her sleep. I ground my teeth until my jaw ached. 

_Married..._

And then we could be together - like God intended. Man and wife, belonging to one another, _having_ one another. All of our earthly desires being right in the eyes of our Lord. Perhaps Rey will even be baptized in the waters of purity before, washing away her eternal sins and any remains of Poe with it. 

My cock twitched at the thought. Clean, pure... Returning her virginity for me to take, properly this time. I awkwardly and slowly shuffled Rey's head down a bit and unbuckled my belt, unzipped my pants and brought out my hard cock to stroke. 

I gazed down at her while she slept comfortably, safe and content in our new home. I bit my tongue to swallow back a groan as I jerked myself off next to her head and fantasized about our soon to be future; children, a white picket fence, me fucking her in the laundry room, choking her with my belt while she sobbed for me to stop. 

Things would be absolutely perfect, and I thanked God aloud profusely while I quickened the pace. 

Sunday couldn't come soon enough. 

And neither could I.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey POV causing trouble

After a few days of easy living, I liked it here. 

Being waited on hand and foot by a big, cute dork was fucking great, really. I was so high on pain killers and massages that I knew exactly how Aphrodite must of felt. I deserved it after. I'd been through a lot. 

I watched Ben rub my feet, my eyelids fluttering about obnoxiously as I tried to stay conscious. A big, dopey grin spread across my face and with a lot of effort, I lifted my feet from his grasp and held my leg above his and twiddled my toes. 

Ben looked at me, confused, before looking upwards, lifting his hands to grasp it again. 

"Ah, ah, ah." I hummed as I danced my foot around. "The queen wishes to admired. Worshipped. Do it."

Ben blinked at me. "Do what, little Miss Rey?"

I pursed my lips obnoxiously and then made a cartoony kiss noise. "Kiss my feet while you work. Come onnnnn. Don't make me beg." I tried scowling comically but I had the sneaking suspicion I wasn't coming off quite as charming like I thought. 

Oh well. Fuck it. 

Ben's thin, long fingers wrapped around my ankle and he went to work with kissing every curve of my foot, so lightly it sometimes tickled and I'd giggle, droopey-eyed and content. Ben kept peaking up at me while his big, soft lips pressed on and on. 

I was transfixed, his near black eyes felt like huge wells that I wanted to fall right into. And his lips did feel... So good. 

I need some fuckin grapes, I think... I'm too high. 

I leaned over to Ben and grabbed his collar and dragged him to me so I could look at him a little closer. His big, funny nose... His wolf eyes... His puffy, dark pink lips... Shit, was that me breathing so heavily? 

We stared at each other for a moment before, practically at the same time, we rammed our mouths into the other's, clumsily. It was a little awkward like it was before in the car but I didn't care. It made my heart erupt into excitement and victory. 

Maybe he's weird but I don't really mind it anymore. He's fucking adorable, he's subservient, he's smart, he's sweet and gentle... Maybe he killed some people but he was just protecting me. Nobody else would do that for me... 

As our kissing became more frantic and we moved me off the couch into his lap and we began to touch and gasp in between kisses, a strange idea flooded my head... 

Maybe I wouldn't mind sticking around Ben Solo. 

Maybe I'd want to keep him as a boyfriend... Maybe denying my feelings for him before had only made them stronger. He was a good Bible boy, and so understanding, never judgemental towards me...

Maybe I... Sort of, kind of... Lov -

Someone knocked on the door then and both of our heads shot up in confusion. Ben wrapped his arms around me tightly in a strange, desperate way but I kissed his cheek and pushed up to go answer it. 

"Relax, Benny. It's probably just the mail man." I said as I motioned for him to stay where he was. His face was beyond panicked and I didn't understand why as I swayed to the door. I laughed a little. What a total goob.

I fixed my hair, swaying in my stop and still trying not to fall asleep where I stood. I opened the door with a dumb grin that fell off my face and shattered on the floor when I saw a very confused, and very scared little Rose standing on the porch. 

Uh oh. 

She didn't say anything but stare, so I went first. 

"Heyyyyyyy, Rose? How ya been?" I laughed nervously as I went in for a hug.

Rose deflected it, instead shoving me. 

I stumbled but recovered. "What the fuck dude?"

"Where the fuck have you been?! There are posters up, all around town, looking for you and Poe! But you're just hanging out at the Skywalker house?!" She huffed in her anger. "So... So no, what the fuck to you, _dude_?!"

My mind ran blank. Posters? Oh. Well. Shit. Guess I had been gone... For actually... who knows how long? Huh. I'd have to have a little chat with Ben about that... 

"I... I..." I closed my eyes to focus. Think Rey, think! 

Thankfully, the words poured out of me like nothing. 

"Well... Poe tried to rape me in my car after the dance and I called Ben to come get me because my car wouldn't start and then Poe went totally insane, like seriously dude, a total wack job! He strangled me but Ben saved me and brought me here because I've been so ashamed and scared Poe would come back for me. I didn't want call the cops because he didn't succeed in anything too bad but you know me, Rose, I got scared and I went into hiding. I'm so sorry. I don't even have my phone." 

I was panting after spewing out all the bullshit and I hated lying but luckily, I was an extremely good liar. 

Rose broke down into sobs and wrapped her little arms around me and pulled me tight while she cried and cried. I couldn't really make out much of what she said since she was face first into my tits. 

"I'm so sorry! I knew Poe was a scumbag! That gutless, rotten, putrid monster! He's gonna get what he deserves... Nobody has seen him since..."

"Yes, well, probably out hiding from the police, I'd assume. Hullo Miss Rose. Thank you again for all your help at the store again." Ben mumbled. 

Rose turned and smacked Ben's arm. "Why didn't you tell me this was all for Rey? I could have given you some weed to help -"

I grabbed Rose by her hand. "You have weed?"

"Oh, uh, ye -"

"Good! Go get it, bring it in. I neeeeed to get blitzed. More than I am right now." I giggled and pushed her out the door. 

Ben was in front of my face the moment she was out of ear shot. 

"This is not a good thing. She needs to leave. You'll tell her too much, my love." Ben whispered, panicking. Always panicking. 

I ran my fingers up and down his arms and he shivered.

"Shhh, shh. It'll be fine. People won't think it's weird I'm here after that bullshit story. It's fine. Relax. I wanna smoke." I whispered, laying on that baby voice he liked so much.

He visibly relaxed and nodded, but his eyes were still oddly intense. 

"It's fineeee, Benny." I smiled. "Love you, okay?"

Ben's eyes snapped up at mine as his mouth dropped. "D-d-d-d... Did you j-j-just??"

Rose walked in then with her notorious box of THC goodies and my attention was taken else where. I was so glad Rose had brought some weed that the gravity of our situation didn't feel much like anything, much like it didn't even matter. 

And that was the biggest mistake I'd ever make.

**Author's Note:**

> awww! good things come to those who wait Ben.


End file.
